


Stuck in the Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orphaned work because i have user subscribers and this isnt the content they signed up for, Swimming Pools, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stuck in the Middle

The evening sky was clear. The air was warm. Tom stretched out on his pool lounger, closing his eyes to hide the brilliance of the sunset rays peeking through the trees. A loud splash from the other end of the pool shattered the silence, and the resulting waves sent Tom's lounger bobbing up and down.

"Hey, humpback whale," he called. "Take it easy, will you?" There was no reply, until a few moments later he felt the lounger being pushed from underneath. "Oh, no you - " But his last word was cut off as he rolled off the lounger into the water. He kicked off the pool floor and gasped as he resurfaced, greeted by the sound of his boyfriend's laughter.

"If I'm a humpback whale," Zach grinned, paddling nearer, "it's because you made me a humpback whale." He stood up, the curve of his belly rising above the water. Tom smiled and placed a hand on the submerged flab.

"Is that so?"

"Of course," he replied. "I used to be thin, remember?" He sucked in his stomach for emphasis. They started wading towards the pool ladder, and Tom snorted.

"I don't think you've ever been thin, Zach," he said.

"Remember the seventh grade Christmas party? You spent so much time at the snack table that your shirt burst open."

"Clearly you remember it," Zach smirked.

"May or may not have been my sexual awakening."  
Zach laughed as he climbed out, and Tom threw him his towel. "Good to know you've always been kinky."

"Oh, please!" Tom's voice was muffled through his towel. He threw it around his shoulders, before approaching Zach from behind and wrapping his hands around his belly. "You get off on this just as much as me."

"Well, technically, I never said I wanted to get fatter," said Zach. "I just said I wanted you to feed me."

"Not true," said Tom firmly. "We had a sleepover in eighth grade where you told me that your mom was putting you on a diet." Zach frowned, remembering.

"You said you didn't want to lose weight, but that you liked being fat and wanted to get fatter."

"Oh yeah," Zach said thoughtfully. "Wait, that was like, two years before we got together. You liked me back then?"

"I mean, I wasn't sure," Tom admitted. "I think I was still figuring it out. But I knew I liked this," he added, patting Zach's belly. Zach smiled.

"Let's go and get it filled up again, then, shall we?"

"Before we do," said Tom, "I'm going to jump through the ring." An inflatable ring was drifting towards the edge of the pool. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Please yourself." Tom stood on the edge, raised his arms and clasped his hands together, and jumped. Zach watched as he slid perfectly through, emerging a few feet away. "Well done," he said drily. "Can we go eat now?"

"You try it," Tom urged.

"Yeah, right."

"Try it! It's easy!" Knowing he wasn't going to get any peace until he did it, Zach sighed and stepped towards the edge of the pool. He copied Tom's movements, jumping and disappearing under the water. The ring, however, disappeared too. Tom burst out laughing as he resurfaced. "Never mind," he said fondly. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I went through it," said Zach, gasping for breath. "Hang on." He swam towards Tom in the shallow end and stood up. "I just didn't go all the way." The ring was firmly wedged around his abdomen.

"Looks like your spare tire has a spare tire of its own," Tom laughed again as they exited the pool. Zach did not look amused. He tried pushing it down, to no avail. He then attempted to pull it back up again, with no success. "Suck in your stomach," Tom advised.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zach said through gritted teeth. He happened to glance down. "Oh, for God's sake," he said. "Is this turning you on?"

"No," Tom said, despite the damning evidence in his swim shorts. "Come on." He closed the gap between them and started circling Zach. He found what he was looking for and felt a gentle tug on the ring. Suddenly it seemed to be loosening.

"What did you do?"

"Simple," Tom shrugged. "Pulled out the stopper." Zach pushed the deflated ring to the ground, and Tom pressed a few fingers into his soft belly.

"At this point," Zach said, "my mother would say that it wouldn't have happened if I weren't so fat." He let out a little sigh as Tom slipped a finger into his navel. Tom shook his head.

"I, on the other hand, would say that it wouldn't have happened if you were fatter," said Tom. "Because you wouldn't have gone through at all, meaning you couldn't get stuck." He lifted Zach's belly and let it drop, watching as it bounced a few times before going still. "And on that note," he continued, "let's go and get you something to eat, shall we?"  



End file.
